godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-22
<< Previous Chapter ---- Hematite Rose The silence was deafening. I didn't mind it, because as long I could stay reasonably calm, my thoughts weren't leaking because of the damn voice module. We've been able to gather and even board the exfil air craft, even then we were nearly back to the base when Soma finally spoke. "Ánoia." The way he spoke the name indicated he wasn't quite sure himself. "Tell us more about it." I scratched the backside of my helmet and wondered for a few moments. "You see... there was a rather particular reason why I didn't quite tell it to anyone." The glare of the dark skinned God Eater made me gulp, but I still managed to keep myself somewhat calm. "It was all in your defense." "Of what, Captain?" Alisa asked and I couldn't turn towards her. I was afraid of what END warned me. "Cap... Sierra?" She tried a different tone, one that was showered with concern all over. "Don't let us hang on it." -If I would have to wager a guess, it would be literally the welfare of your minds.- Came the old researchers voice, which both startled and reassured me. -Except your Captain, all of you had a mental breakdown on the first meeting with Ánoia.- "First meeting?" Sakuya repeated and then her eyes widened. "The Wyrm?!" She realized and I nodded slowly. "Ánoia was the reason why we were incapacitated?" The medic looked at me with clear eyes. "It wasn't our fault the Wyrm got away, but because of Ánoia's interference?" Soma on the other hand looked even more disgruntled. "How exactly converts that into the protection of our welfare?!" His eyes flashed dangerously as he was glaring daggers right at me. "Stop your bullshitting and answer!" "On a scale of one to ten, Izanagi would be a half, while Ánoia is an eleven." I answered, but he simply grumbled 'Asshole'. "Look, that impossible Oracle Reaction back in the city belonged to Ánoia, furthermore it has the effect of driving those that are exposed to the Bias Field mad with fear..." "You Dumbass still went to check out the source of that?!" Soma retorted to what I had to nod slowly. "Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" He yelled to what I couldn't smother a smirk. "Actually yes." My answer left them speechless. "Izanagi clearly renders me insane with rage, that partially blocks out the Bias Field of Ánoia." A look of worry flashed in the eyes of Sakuya. "I read the reports after the unsuccessful Wyrm hunt..." She started and I looked at her, she was grabbing her right wrist with her left and clenching hard. "In order to stay conscious, you caused repeated blunt trauma to your own self." "Honestly, why am I even being surprised at your stupidity, Captain of Idiocy?!" Growled the male God Eater and I chuckled. "You think this is funny?!" "It's pointless to argue about it now, anyways... We've gotten a bit side tracked didn't we?" I turned towards them and saw their gaze meeting, focused on myself. "The mutant Kongou is probably carrying an infection from Ánoia, very much how like the Cocoontail was influenced by Izanagi. Along with the mutant Chi-You." "Fantastic." Came the growl of Soma, but I disregarded it. "So let me get this straight, you decided to threaten that Kongou, because?" "I can order the Chi-You." I shrugged and could practically hear Soma bust a vein. "I know it was a long shot, okay? Did you have a better idea?!" "How about the most simplistic method?" Came his offer and the murderous glint in those blue eyes intensified. "Fucking. Murder. It?!" "W-well... I can see the Branch!" Alisa spoke up, trying to separate us before this situation goes out of hand. "We should prepare for landing." We both glanced at her, then returned to stare at each other. "If you continue this foolish behaviour... 'Captain'." Soma called, threateningly. "It won't be just you who is getting killed." "Right, right!" I smiled at him, even if it was hidden by the visor. "Soma?" "What is it now?!" He growled back. "Thanks for heeding my words and opening up for us." His incredulous stare was priceless. "Even if it might not look like much, but I appreciate your concern for us. I would very much like if you kept this up in the future, even if you decide to stay true to your anti-social attitude." He didn't answer at all, neither did anyone else before the landing. Soma as usual jumped out when we were hovering above the landing zone and entered the facility before us. "Wow... Captain." Alisa commented, awed by just what transpired. "I actually have to agree on the astonishment." Sakuya affirmed the partially stunned New-Type. "Just what did you discuss with him? Soma gave a run for Lindow's money to have him acknowledged and you managed to do that in a tenth of the time." "I looked into the abyss." I answered with a half laugh and they stared at me. "Don't forget, when the abyss looks at you, you always look back at it!." ---- "Greetings! So sorry to keep summoning you in." Laughed cheerfully the scientist at me. Which was an understatement, barely after we returned, Hibari called for me to go and meet up with the doc. "I have a certain special favour to ask of you today." He started and leaned right into my face. "Doc." I pushed him away, to what I've got a small smile from him. "Stop doing that, it's not normal!" I pointed out, but he laughed once more only. "So what is it now?" "As before, I will be sending you on an Aragami Extermination task. I've taken the liberty of arranging your team myself." He stopped momentarily to think back to the selection. "Alisa, Sakuya and for a third... Kota!" "The last one didn't sound rather convincing..." I pointed out, but he once more ignored it. "That will be plenty. Don't fret over mustering up more God Eaters. I've contrived to make this seem a routine, every-day, totally normal mission." "What's the catch?" Simply stating that I didn't like the sound of this explanation would be so underestimating it. "Well, that's all. Thank you. Good luck. fight well. Dismissed." Without an answer, I was simply pushed out of the room. I could have easily stopped this, but I let him do as he wished. "Just what the hell does that old fox plan now?!" I murmured mostly to myself as I took the lift to the lobby and went straight for Hibari. The others were already present and ready to go, but I just wanted to double check the mission parameters. "Hello Hibari! I heard that there is another mission for us?" "Sorry for the urgency." Responded the the Operator and called up the description on her terminal. "Hematite Rose, in the nearby city remains. Borg Camlann and Vajra targets." She read and then pulled out a stack of papers from her desk. "Take this also with you, it would be best to get used to it." "This is?" I took the stack and noted that it was printed information on Aragami, on the top it was the picture of the Wyrm. "Wyrm, Yaksha Raja, Ravana, Vajratail, Wukong." I read the papers one by one, but that's as far I've gotten as only the names were also translated into english. "Thanks, albeit I'll have to ask probably someone to translate them for me." "A-ah!" Hibari was a bit shocked, but then understood. "S-sorry! We've been conversing for so long, that I've forgotten about your situation Sierra." She was ashamed and embarrassed about her forgetfulness. "I'm sorry, please don't be angry." "It's okay." I looked at her and nodded slightly. "I'll be off then." I called to her to what I've gotten a twitchy smile in return as she was still not quite recovered from the sudden failure. "Let's go and get this over with." I've boarded the heli soon after that and handed the stack of papers to the medic. "Please, can you translate them for me? Also, it would serve for everyone of us to learn this as fast as possible." She looked at me, then back to the pile and nodded. "Right, Captain." Then she started the lecture and I had to smile as Kota dozed off not even half a minute into. ---- "I can't believe they didn't send Soma with us..." Grumbled the young gunner and stifled a yawn after we disembarked the air craft. "A Vajra and a Borg, they require heavy hitters!" "He was sent out to a separate mission by Doctor Sakaki himself, they've given this mission for us because it was important to be done. As usual a Vajra core is the focus of this mission, however the Borg Camlann that was sighted in the area would also serve as a nice bonus if we could take it with us." I said and they looked at me. "Well, I don't know how much I'll be able to contribute actually, but I'll do my best." "Don't worry Captain, we're with you!" Kota called enthusiastically and I had to chuckle. "What's the game plan anyways?" "We should go for the nearest target and take it down. I can use the area scan to our advantage and lure it on a path the farthest from the other Aragami so we can concentrate on taking it down fast and efficient." A quick glance at the display reassured me both signals were far away of each other, literally nearly bordering on the opposite sides of the area scan. "Which one would be the better to fight first?" Inquired the New-Type and that made me go hum. "Practically speaking the Vajra has lower defense than a Borg Camlann, but it's much more agile and dangerous." "Doesn't matter, although the primary target is the Vajra in any case." I pointed out and turned towards the direction of the nearest reaction. "Four hundred meters until the nearby target, let's try to make a successful ambush." We kept quiet and sneaked under the shadows of the city remains at a certain distance we could make out the distinguishable roar of the Vajra. I pointed towards a tall building for Sakuya to use as a snipers nest while the three of us advanced still in cover. At a certain point I left the two gunners and advanced alone at the unsuspecting Aragami. Let's have some fun, shall we? I couldn't help, but grin as I crept behind the oversized kitten. I don't know how much volume the suit is able to produce, but there was only one way to find that out. I took a large breath, not really thinking it might be useful or not, but better safe than sorry and I started to scream mutely. Which was followed first by a low pitch, but steadily rising one originated by my suit. Eventually the Aragami heard me and turned around, right about when the final amount air started to go out of my lungs and roared at me in acknowledgement of its target. Using the momentum of that I jumped up and landed a blinding blow at the eyes of the beast. "Score." I quickly jumped back as the beast reeled back to the hind legs in pain, fury and injure as my attack literally blinded the beast. "FIRE!" I gave the command and looked at my partially blood soaked hands, which were used to rupture the eyes of the Vajra. What followed was a chaotic, but short massacre. In the meantime I've gotten as much distance as possible, not really wanting to get the suit another hissy fit for devouring the core, instead of returning with it to the base. I felt the nigh impossible strong craving at the core, to be honest if it weren't for the well coordinated attacks of Sakuya, Alisa and Kota raining death on the Vajra and finishing it in such a short time, I would have trouble holding the suit under control. "Cores retrieved!" Alisa answered to what I went relieved, however the suit was still on edge. "Let's get the Borg, we're going to need it to claim our bonus." "I... uh... Yea... Let's sack the Borg." I agreed and there was no doubt this time the suit would act up and not stop until it gets the core. -Is there something, Captain?- Sakuya asked, but I've ignored her. -Well, let's go and regroup. What's the position of the Borg Camlann?- "North from us, nearly two kilometers from my current position." I checked and noticed something on my suits status. "This is interesting..." I clenched my fist and noticed that the Limiters weren't draining. "Guys, can I try something?" I turned towards them and was clenching my fists as hard as possible, but not even the slightest wobble passed onto the Limiters. "I wanna fight the Borg alone." "No offense here Captain, but what?" Kota asked from me as if I said something very idiotic, from which he wasn't quite far from. "We're talking about a Borg Camlann here, I don't want to be that guy to point it out, but what could you do bare handed against it?" "Me?" With an innocent smile I looked at him, then I stomped on the ground lightly. Below my foot the ground cracked and even dented after the strike. "How did our very own God of Death phrase it? 'Fucking. Murder. It?'." They stared at me in shock, but I just laughed it off. "I think there's something wrong with the Captain." Kota whispered to the russian girl, but she didn't respond to him in any other way except hiving a 'mhpf'. "I mean, didn't she state that Izanagi was driving her... well insane?" "Who said that's a bad thing?" I turned around and looked at him, but the boy froze in fright and didn't dare to respond. "Tell me a single sane person in this world we are suffering. I doubt you'll find one." "Ah well... Wait..." He stopped, as if a light bulb went up in the darkness. "Why would you say that, no one is insane!" I laughed at him, clearly he didn't understand. "Says a God Eater?" I smirked, despite they couldn't see it. "Would you tell me all the fine details that it entails?" "The Captain is right." Sakuya said after finally joining with us. "Even if we have the compatibility, we are constantly in a danger of loosing our lives. Not just because of the Aragami, but because of possible and unforeseen circumstances." "We're the heroes here!" Kota retorted, somewhat offended by the declaration. "We might risk our lives, but we do it for a right cause!" "A Lost cause you mean?" I corrected him and he instantly retorted with a 'No way!' and crossed his arms. "Look, the humans are done for. If the Aragami wouldn't have come to erase 99% of the planet, we would have done it in our folly..." "Okay, enough of this. Let's focus on our job." Sakuya stopped the banter and I had to agree, it was pointless to speculate any more. ---- I looked up at the arachnid in front of me. Sneaking up on it was fine, even though the others were nearby and ready to assist me. Also they wondered just what the hell did I have in mind. "Knock, knock?" I reached out and banged my fists on the hind legs of the Aragami. It spun around, spreading the arms wide and opening the mouth to roar at me. "I guess not, who am I talking to then?" I quipped and stepped a few times back to see how the scorpion-like Aragami reacts. -Captain, was it a wise idea to enrage it?- Kota asked me to what I just spread my arms and looked at the massive and armored Aragami as it smashed together the armored parts of the shields and raised the gigantic needled tail high. -Captain?! You're not planning to do something dangerous, do you?- "Me?" I laughed stepping to the side as the sharp needle suddenly sprung into action, nearly piercing my body as it penetrated into the ground. "Why would I be doing anything dangerous?" I reached out and grabbed onto the sharp body part, which was quickly pulled back above the Aragami where I let it go and dropped to the top of its head. It roared in dismay and tried to shake me off by jumping back and making a few sharp turns but, I managed to grab onto one of the helmet like needles on the side. -Why wouldn't you?- I heard the red-head gunner frown and I laughed as the Aragami stopped. There was a hissing sound as the small helmets dislodged from the armored shell of the Borg Camlann and were launched upwards, but I was already out of their way as I slid down to the back of the Aragami and grabbed onto its fur. -What would you call it what your doing except dangerous?- "Fun?" I shot back as I jumped up once again on the head of the Aragami, it tried to reach for me with the arms, but they were too short. Spinning around, jumping and making various quick moves weren't effective at all. "Come on you big lug, why don't you try something extreme?" I taunted the beast and grinned when the tail started to move upwards. However, even then it was just too big and I pouted when the realization struck me my idea won't work. "Plan B then is." I jumped down to the ground in front of the beast who gave a mighty roar as it finally managed to lay its gaze on me, leaning forward and I could see the helmet like drills popping up and racing towards me. With a grin I started to evade them and grabbed two out of the air for good measures. Seeing that, once more the beast raised the tail, still in the forward leaning position and thrusted it right at me. "Poking, poking and poking." I grinned as the move was easily side stepped. "If you just want to poke others, no one will be interested in you." I quipped and slammed the drills into the needles roughly a fifths of its total length. They exploded on contact, but other than damaging the armor, mines and the Borgs hardened shell nothing else happened. when the needle was pulled back once more, I grabbed onto it. -Why are you angering it further, Captain?- Alisa asked and I laughed lightly. -Or is this part of some plan you didn't share with us?- "What plan?" I laughed and smashed my fist at the crack in the needle, then once more as the Aragami roared and started to spin me with the tail around. "This is fun!" I couldn't help, but let loose a 'Wheeeee'. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" In the end the Aragami raised the tail high once more and struck the bladed tail into the ground in hopes of finally shaking me off. -Didn't you just call 'Plan B'?- Sakuya pointed out and I laughed once more, performing a drop kick on the weakened needle segment and cheering when it broke. -I just wanted to reduce the length of this damn piece.- I called and picked myself up from the ground as the Borg Camlann became definitely enraged now. "My plan starts now." I called and quickly scaled up the body of the beast to resume my position, holding the broken off, near two meter long blade under my arms. Once again the beast squirmed, but I simply jammed the tails tip down, on top of the armored skull and watched the beast roar in pain. "Hammer time!" I called and had to jump to actually slam my fist down on the impromptu spike. It sunk deeper into the Aragami, but still was a good twenty centimetres taller than me. -This was her plan?- Kota stated, befuddled, I've hit the spike one more and the Aragami started to squirm. -Indeed it was.- Alisa sighed in defeat, as another hit was performed embedding it straight into the skull. Which was good, since the Aragami was really trashing around now to no avail. -While it really is a reckless plan, you do have to admit that it works.- Sakuya gave a chuckle and I hammered the needle down once more. "Why are you guys doubting me?" I laughed and hammered the spike once more, which made the Borg Camlann cease instantly and went limp. "Are you dead?" I pummeled the nail once more, but not even the slightest budge happened. "It's dead." -Now then, we just need to remove the core and return home with the bonus.- Alisa called, but I doubt it was going to go that way. I was right when the suit simply override my motor functions and ripped the nail from the wound plunging my right arm down and fishing around for the core. -Cap... tain?- "I.. uhm... Is it a bad time to tell that sometimes the suit takes control?" I laughed sheepishly, and removed the core and gained back control. ---- End of Chapter 2017, 04, 24 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic